


Apprentice of Aphrodite. Part 3. Practicals.

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Cum Inside, Deepthroat, Femdom, Greek Goddess, Kissing, blowjob, modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: It's been a month since Aphrodite start teaching her apprentice. Interference from outside disturbed the course of a very important lesson, but that didn't stop Aphrodite from turning the circumstances in the right direction and giving her apprentice a long-awaited practical lesson.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	Apprentice of Aphrodite. Part 3. Practicals.

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> Aphrodite.  
> Greek goddess, living her days in looking sources of fun. She's clever woman, who know what she wants and how to reach it, but she doesn't give much efforts to play big role in her pantheon. She's tired of boredom and foolish people, but still looking for those who will worth her efforts. And in first place she's goddess of Love in all aspects. Beauty. Love. Passion. Sex. She is the personification of these qualities, and if someone can proof, that he worth her time, she will spend it, as much as it need. Like passion herself, she dive in work with head, forgetting about other deals until she's done.  
> She loves to play with people, but the old days taught her to respect them. At least some of them.  
> And after a month of training, the unexpected problems became the perfect opportunity for practical lessons
> 
> Aphrodite can be anyone she wants, because she's goddess, and her appearance is always what she wants. But Aphrodite's voice is seductive by default, and she need some efforts to make it sound normal. She's has to try to NOT charm people, than to do it.  
> But this is only my vision, you may interpret her appearance and voice as you see fit.
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[SFX: teleportation. You are in the apartments where your apprentice lives. He lies in bed, and you gently wake him]

[Whispering] Wake up, my dear.  
[Kissing sound]  
[Hissing] Sh sh sh... Keep quiet, love... Your mother is back from vacation, and she's on the kitchen, making breakfast for my sweet boy, so we can't be as loud as we used to be.

No no no, don't worry about that. I've been ready for this for a long time, so you can just relax. And for now let me just lie with you.

[SFX: you lie down under his blanket.]

[Kissing sounds]  
You know, my dear, I just thought this would be a good opportunity for something that I wanted to try with you for a week. But before that tell me. Did you miss me tonight?

[Sloppy kissing sounds]  
Good answer. But there is still the possibility that you are lying to me. [Chuckle] I need better proofs. 

[Seductively] Where are you pulling my hand, naughty boy? Oh. Seems that you really miss me. Then let me make amends for that.

[Sloppy kissing sounds and soft moans where you think you need them]  
I like to feel you in my hands. You are already so hard, my dear boy. Is it because of my kisses? Or is it because I wasn’t with you last night?  
I like how you touch my breast with your warm hands. Yes, play with my nipples. You can even... Oh, yes, that's right... But don't forget, your mother is just 2 walls from us. And if you keep touching me like that, I can get too loud. And how you gonna keep me quiet?

Oh. I need to try it then. [Moan] 

[SFX: teleportation]

[Surprised] What the fuck? Eros? Put your bow down! 

[Your voice is getting angrier] If you don't put it down then *I* will. 

Me? What are *you* doing here? No, wait, shut up for a moment. I said shut up!

[Your voice becomes much warmer] Don't be afraid, my dear, he won't hurt anyone. 

Yes, I'm sure. It's okay, he's my son, so he can't hurt me even if he wants to. 

[Chuckle] Thank you, my sweet boy. [Kissing]

And I'm very sorry, but I think our lesson has been postponed. Don't worry, I will make amends. [Sloppy kissing]

[Chuckle] Me too, love. Me too. Now go to your mother. I think she made a great breakfast for my sweet boy. And don't worry, she will not see or hear us here. 

[SFX: door opening and closing]

[Disgruntled voice] Now, Eros, tell me why you broke into my apprentice's house, scared *him*, and interrupted *me*. And choose your words very, very carefully. 

[Angrily] No, I'm not angry! I'm mad, because you just fucked up a very important thing that I won't get a second chance at, and I want to hear a very good reason for that. And believe me, you better have one.

What do you mean "your job"? What, some mortal girl just asked you for... 

[Anxiously] Oh. O-o-oh. Now I see. Shit. It makes everything complicated.

Because I'm not just sleeping with him. I'm teaching him to please women! 

Yes, "oh fuck" as it is! He's making such a progress, Eros, and if I let you do what you were asked for, then *you* are going to ruin *my* job. I can't just drop it on a halfway.

No. No, I understand. It's okay. I thought something like this would happen someday, I just didn't expect it to start so soon.

What? No, just one month! Can you believe that? And don't use magic! At least not on him. 

Now you see why a don't want to ruin everything? 

Good. Because I have a plan. And i can't promise that you will like it. 

We will make this girl give up her wish. 

What? Oh, I didn't say she wouldn't get what she wants. She will. But without your involvement.

[Caring] Don't worry, Eros. Let mommy arrange everything. 

[A few seconds of silence for transition to other scene]

[SFX: teleportation]

Good evening, sweetheart. 

You don't look too surprised, so Eros must have already told you that I was coming.

He doesn't tell you who I am? [Chuckle] Eros... As sly as a fox... But did he at least tell you how you should behave with me? 

Good. Who am I... Well, just like you, I am a teacher. But let's not talk about that right now. 

I am here because I need to discuss a controversial topic with you. About what teachers can desire, and what they can get.

Oh, I think that you *perfectly* understand what I'm talking about. But maybe you are right and I speak too vaguely. Let me refresh your memory then. Last night you were lying in your bath, and, as you have been for several years, you touched yourself. 

No need to blush. I can understand. Your husband is not interested in sex... [Upset] Oh, no, wait. He is not interested in sex with you! Let me guess, secretary? Intern? Business partner? Yeah. Frequent business meetings, long negotiations. That's terrible, sweetheart. I feel for you. 

Well, you don't even have to be me to understand such things. Just a living experience. And I cannot blame you for your desires in this situation. Your husband forget about you. You don't have sex. You don't kiss anymore. You hardly even touch each other. More roommates than spouses. 

I know it's hard to hear from someone else. Please, sit back and listen.  
After several years of such a life, you looked at yourself in the mirror, and realized that you deserve more. More than just dreary scheduled sex once every couple of months. More than same obligatory compliments on public. More than cold lonely bed every night. No, you looked at yourself, and wanted more. You wanted passion hot as fire. Throat tearing moans of forgotten pleasures. You wanted to wake up in the middle of the night because someone spontaneously giving you oral. You wanted to remember what it was like to beg someone to stop because you can't cum anymore, and mentally thank him for not listening. And going through the fantasies of those who could give you all this, you remembered one face more and more often. You don't understand why. You don't know, what attracts you to him. But after a while, all your fantasies were about him. Somehow that sweet young boy captured your mind. How many times have you left a wet stain on your teacher's chair? Locked yourself in the bathroom during the break? Dreaming of him going into a stall? 

Yes, it *is* true. You know that I am right, because that's how it was. You touched yourself in a hot bath, pretending that it was his fingers touching you. Imagined what else he could do to you. What kinds of pleasures he can bring to you. And I can tell you why it happened. It's because you know, you instinctively feel that he can give all pleasures in the world. This boy is not a simple man. He is my apprentice. It is hidden behind his always embarrassed eyes. Confidence. He looks like he's pleasured a goddess, and no embarrassment can hide it. And trust me... [Soft moan] [Whispering] He pleasured...

And at some point you became so desperate that you prayed for help yesterday. And Eros came to you.

Don't be shy, sweetheart, it's natural to ask for help with what you can't get. But this is where we come to the problem that you and I now have to solve.

You asked Eros to make my apprentice love you. Eros, not knowing about him, agreed. And now we got problem. Eros can't give you the love of my apprentice, I won't let him. But also I can't let Eros fail you, it will cast a shadow over all of us. And so I offer you a compromise.

You will withdraw your desire from Eros, freeing him from his obligation to you. In exchange I will give you love of any other man on Earth, *and* one night with my apprentice. With no price. These are my conditions.

Yes, sweetheart. Only one night. From now on and till the dawn. 

[Chuckle] Don't be afraid. I'm sure, you will fall asleep before him.

[Reflective] No. He is even better... [Normal voice] So tell me. Do you agree to these terms?

Good. Then, before I call him... Can I ask you a personal favor? As I said, he is my apprentice, and if you let me be with you, only for your first time, it would be good for his knowledge, and maybe even yours. But this is your desire, if you don't want me to interfere, I'll leave immediately, and come back only at dawn. No offense.

[Chuckle] You are not so simple, huh? But thank you. Seriously.

[Loud] Come in, my dear.

[SFX: door opening and closing]

No, it's her night, so sit close to her. Don't be shy, I allow it. Good boy.

Tell me, but be honest. Have you ever thinking about this woman?

I thought so. Yes, she is beautiful. Her body is just gorgeous. There is a special term for such women. Milf, is it?

Yes, right. Mother I'd like to fuck. [Soft moan] Even I would not mind. 

Surprised? You shouldn't. [Seductively] I can't deny someone's sexuality. Especially when it comes to a body like this.  
So, have you ever thought of this woman before? I mean in your *special* fantasies. Imagined how warm her lips? I'm sure they can do a lot. Or maybe you imagined what her breasts would look like without all these clothes? I think they are even more beautiful than we now imagine.  
Look how red she is. The thought of you made her ask the gods for help. Your appearance made her blood boil. Imagine, what will happen, when you touch her. 

Now, my dear apprentice, your practicals begins. Use everything you learned from me. She dreamed of you, so do not disappoint her. And don't disgrace me.

[Muffled kissing sounds with teacher's moans where you think you need it]  
Yes, good boy. These lips are hungry for a passionate kiss, so give it to her. Yes, just like that. Let her remember how arousing kissing can be. How greedy lips can be. How persistent tongue can be.

No, don't stop. I'm sure that's what she wants. Rip her blouse off, she won't be needing it anytime soon.

[SFX: tearing fabric]  
Oh, I was right. It really is a real sin to hide such breasts from the world. Look how beautiful she is. Show her how to handle such a precious thing. 

[Muffled kissing sounds with teacher's moans where you think you need it]  
Cover her with kisses. And don't be afraid to use your hands, my dear. I'm sure she'll be glad of any caresses. Yes, listen to those moans as you squeeze her. Find the line between pleasure and pain, and cross it back and forth Let these feelings stir in her until the difference is erased. And then... [Teacher's loud moan] Yes, good boy. But now you can't stop. She's already started to feel what she's been dreaming about, and you have to keep going.

Yes, let her undress you. No no, stand still, don't help her. She wants to do it herself.

[SFX: random sounds of clothing removal]

Look at her. She likes what she sees, and I can't blame her. [Your soft moan] No, don't move. I remember the first time I felt it in my hands. Let her enjoy it.

[Slurpy sounds]  
Tell me, milfy sweetheart. Isn't he beautiful? Can you feel how hard he is? Try to squeeze it tighter. Yes, i know. Every time he is hard as a rock. My apprentice is amazing. And you want a little secret? [Whispering] He' s also very delicious. Try it yourself.

[Licking sounds]  
You like it. I can see that. As soon as your tongue touched it, you got goose bumps. But you can't taste it all with your tongue. Don't be afraid. Don't hold back. Remember all the things you fantasized about when you touched yourself. Remember, and do even more.

[Muffled slurpy sounds with teacher's moans where you think you need it]  
Look at what you're doing to this woman, apprentice. This is what suppressed desire looks like when it finds its way out. I don't need to read her mind to know how many things she wants to do now, what she wants to ask, and what she will soon be ready to beg for. The way she wraps her lips around you, how she moans, feeling you in her mouth, how her hands can't find room, says all the right things. I really wonder if she can take you all in?

[Muffled gulping sound with teacher's moans where you think you need it]  
Don't be afraid to hurt her. She doesn't want air right now. All she wants now is you. [Your moan] She might push you away, but instead she started rub herself. She loves the feeling, loves the way you fill her throat, the way there's nothing left in her but you. [Whispering] And I understand her.

[Gasping sounds from teacher]  
Look at this. She wants more. She craves for you. She knows that if she continues, she'll just suffocate, but she wants more. She wants it so badly that she can't stop her fingers. She's so wet, even I'm finding it hard to restrain myself. So help her, my dear apprentice. The time for gentleness will come later. That's not what she needs right now. Put her on her back. Spread her legs, and take her. Let her actually feel herself alive.

[Muffled slurpy sounds with teacher's moans where you think you need it]  
[Whispering] Tell me, my nasty milf, do you love it? To feel such a young and hard cock inside you? How it enters you, fitting you to itself? Do you like the feeling of finally getting fucked for real? Then say this. So he can hear you. So all the neighbors can hear you. So that everyone knows how good my apprentice is. 

You're a good girl too. [Moan] Your moans even turned me on. [Kissing sounds] I can taste his cock on your lips. So strong and delicious... [Kissing sounds] Do you want to cum? He'll make you cum just like you dreamed. As much as you want. Just ask him. [Kissing sounds] Ask, and he will send you to heaven. Tell him you want to cum. Beg him for it. And he will.

Yeah, don't hold back. Cum for him. Yes. Yes, that's a good girl. Do you want him to stop? Then tell him to keep going. Ask him not to stop. 

Can you feel it? He's about to cum, too. Tell him where you want him to cum.

Nasty milf [Kissing sounds] Then ask him to cum inside you. Ask him to fill you up.

Yes... [Moan]

Yeah, that's it. Do you like to feel it in you, even when he pulled out? Don't answer that. I know that you like it. [Whispering] I like it too [Kissing sounds]

You two should rest a little. Catch your breath.

You did a good job, my dear boy. I am proud of you.

But now, as I promised, I'll let you enjoy the rest of the night together

[Surprised] What?

Are you... Are you sure? Do you want me to stay?

[Pleased] Nasty milf [Kissing sounds] How can i say no to that? But this time he will be in charge.


End file.
